


favorite thing

by goldilocks31



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 06:54:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3758644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldilocks31/pseuds/goldilocks31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony loves eating Pepper out</p>
            </blockquote>





	favorite thing

**Author's Note:**

> this came to me after a post i saw about how to give good oral sex to a woman.  
> that post was not so informative but hey, at least it inspired this fic! con-crit is welcome!

Tony loved eating Pepper out. He loved the whimpering sounds that she made when his tongue licked her like she was ice cream, he loved sucking on her clit and humming, making Peppers’ hips buck up towards his mouth in search of more contact.

 He loved the buildup. The way she would moan when he kissed her breasts, sucking and licking them greedily, making her nipples hard and sensitive, as his fingers would slowly make their way down her body and inside her wet cunt, rubbing her clit and pumping in and out of her in a steady rhythm that would make Pepper even more crazed with lust.

 He loved kissing her neck, especially that one spot that was so sensitive it would make Pepper gasp. That spot was just where her neck and shoulders met. Tony loved licking and sucking on that spot while Pepper writhed beneath him, her hands roaming all over his back as he continued to trail feather light kisses on her collar bone.

 Tony loved kissing down Peppers’ perfect body, licking and sucking at her stomach before reaching her hot cunt. He loved, no adored, teasing Pepper with his tongue and lips, kissing up and down her perfect thighs while his hands would caress Peppers’ incredibly soft skin, making her shiver and quake with anticipation, knowing what was coming and wanting it so bad it hurt.

Only when Tony thought she had had enough teasing he would inhale the scent of her arousal deep inside him and lick her. Tony liked to take his time with Pepper, to taste her thoroughly before he would make her scream so loud she thought her lungs would burst.

He would first lick her slowly, flattening his tongue against her hot pussy and licking her like she was his favorite lollypop. Then he would kiss her like she could kiss him back, eating her out like she was his last meal adding his fingers into the mix and curling them at just the right moment, making Pepper gasp and moan for him.

 He loved hearing her beg him to never stop licking her, to never stop eating her out like she was his last meal and he was on his death bed. Tony loved flicking his tongue over Peppers’ swollen clit and making her scream so loud and strong that she thought her lungs were on fire.

He loved licking her down gently from her high and kissing his way back up her body, stopping at her breasts for a while until he was certain that Pepper was breathing a bit easier and then kissing her like he would drink her in.

Tony loved having sex with Pepper, loved to watch her ride him until they both collapsed with pleasure, panting hard and covered in a thin layer of sweat but what Tony loved most, out of all these things was to watch Pepper fall asleep in his arms.

 

 Her skin would glow a soft white glow and her face would look so calm it was like watching a cherub fall asleep.

On second thought, that was his second favorite thing. The thing that Tony loved more than anything, the one thing that would make him calm and self assured was to say “I love you” to Pepper and have her say it back. Because at these moments, those words would bring him gently back from his high and he would hold Pepper tightly in his arms, feeling her fall asleep against his body and he knew beyond a shadow of doubt, that he was home at last.   


End file.
